Uchiha: Uzumaki: The Split
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are born to different clans who were once the same clan.  They had the same bloodline but now its two different bloodlines.  How will this affect konoha when the two clans hate each other and both live in Konoha. chp5 is up enjoy NH SS
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha-Uzumaki: The Split**

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Thoughts, Falshbacks_

**Bold, Underlind - Abilities**

Well this is my fourth fanfic hope I hope you guys like. Oh and one important thing Naruto will not have Kyubi in him. I might put demons in or something but I don't think Kyubi will be needed for this story. Drop a review if you like. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing.

**PROLOGUE**

_The Uchimaki Clan had been a part of Konoha for aslong as anyone could remember. The clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha three hundred years ago. The Uchimaki Clan had one of the strongest bloodlines in all of the ninja world the Tonogan. The Tonogan granted its users the abilities to copy others ninjutsus, genjutsus and taijutsus. It also granted the user the ability to make powerful genjutsus and it also made an enemys movement seem slower. The Tonogan also had two other abilities it granted its users. One of the abilities was that with enough chakra drawn to the eyes the user could stop all ninjutsus and projectiles comming at the user. The other thing it granted its users was that the user was practically immune to genjutsus. But all these abilities to one bloodline came at price the ability required enormous amounts of chakra. Another thing was that the Uchimaki were people of very small chakra reserves. So the bloodline and body were a double edge sword. All these abilities to one bloodline made the Uchimaki a hated clan and yet the envy of many. There were those who wanted the secrets of the Tonogan. Those who wanted to kill the Uchimake because they thought they were extremely powerful. Through all this the Uchimaki helped Konoha prosper making it one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world. There were other ninja clans in Konoha with their own bloolines like the Hyuga and the Kurama. There were also other clans with no bloodline but they had clan only jutsus and other things to make for the no bloodline. Even though eveyone in Konoha was seen as equals. To all other countries the Uchimaki Clan was what made Konoha so powerful._

_A hundred years into the founding of Konoha:_

_Konoha was doing well it was still atop of the ninja world. All the clans in Konoha were doing well too. But for the Uchimaki it was little different story the clan itself was prospering but at the same time the clan itself was dividing. The clan heads didn't see this though, they were to busy to see it they thought their actions were for the best of the clan. Twenty years before this time the clan heads decided to train people apart from each other. People who could copy abilities and make strong genjutsu would train together. People who could stop projectiles and ninjutsus and were immune to genjutsus trained together. Even though all Uchimaki could use all other their clan abilities. Just some were more proficient in some abilities then they were in others. The clan heads wanted to make the clan stronger, so they felt by doing this the clan would be stronger. The Uchimaki all had eyes of onyx color, but one thing soon became aparent. Those who were strong in the fields of copying abilities and genjutsus when they activated their bloodline, their eyes would be red and black. But those who were strong in stopping ninjutsus and projectiles and had a stronger immunity to genjutsu, their eyes turned blue and black when the bloodline was active. (think of the sharingan but with blue substituting the red) The clan heads noticed this but either didn't care or were oblivious they just wanted to make the Uchimaki clan stronger. They even went as far as to point out leaders for each part of the clan. So the clan was becoming more separate, each sect of the clan thinking they were better then other, mainly the ones whos eyes turned red. Even though they were becoming they were still Uchimaki, they could also still use the bloodlines abilities to certain degree. One thing that was still the same in them though was that no one sect of the clan lost the ability that allowed them to see movement slower. It seemed only the four main abilities were becoming separate. Another thing the clan heads had implamented was execises to make people have larger reserves. Again they thought it was all for the best._

_A hundred twenty years into the founding of Konoha:_

_Trouble was brooding in Konoha its most famous clan was in turmoil as Konoha. Konoha was at war with Iwagakure, a war that had been going on now for ten long years. Many people had from both sides, but the Uchimaki has suffered more then any clan. In a single raid by Iwa against Konoha over two hundred Uchimaki had died. The attack was planed it was meant to destroy the Uchimaki. This was almost a fatal strike to Konoha, its most powerful assest had been devastated. The Uchimaki were hurt but not out they continued to fight for Konoha even with their depleted numbers. The Uchimaki Clan found itself even in more turmoil, the clan itself was having an internal struggle. But their pride did not allow them to show their problems to Konoha. They felt a war was raging and they had to fight and show a strong face. About two weeks after the devastating attack on the Uchimaki, their turmoil came all out. The leader of the sect who was profecient with stopping ninjutus, projectiles and were immune to genjutsu. The man was found dead in his chamber, he was clearly beaten to death, his face was barely recognizable. This event was a horrible day for Konoha, the Uchimaki were no longer a clan but now they were two clans. So Konoha now has to fight a war with Iwa and had basically a civil war within its walls. The Uchimaki was divide after the leaders brutals death, the two sects begin to fight amongst themselves. The civil war within the clan again devastated the clan, the clan numbers so slow. The Hokage had to step in, not only to save the clan but save Konoha his precious home. So Hokage decided to call meeting of clan heads, the Uchimaki sent two people one from each sect. None of the clan head went for they were dead now, the internal struggle had caused their lives. So the meeting begin, the future of the Uchimaki and Konoha at hand._

_The Meeting of Fate:_

_The meeting had started of badly, minutes into the meeting the two sect representatives were already fighting, they nearly killed each other. They were quickly subduded by the representatives of other clans at the meeting. The Hokage decided enough was enough, he was gonna put an end to this one way or another. So he got up from his chair and handed each of the sect representatives a pieces of paper. When the man looked at the paper, each one of them dropped the paper they were in utter shock. The Hokage wasn't surprised by this his plan was a brilliant one. It called for them to stop fighting now or all face execution. Only the Hokage new this was a bluff, but no one but him was going to know. The other thing it offered was that the clan since it was already divided, would officially be two clans. The clans would be two now longer one, the Uchimaki was no longer. So the Hokage waited for an answer after he told everyone to leave but the two sect representatives. The two man kept thinking it over until they finally agreed with the Hokage. Shortly after the meeting when the news traveled amongst the once Uchimaki clan. An epic battle was fought within Konoha, the two sects went all out. The battle lasted four days but once the battle was over, the once Uchimaki were all but wiped out. There were about two hundred left a grandtotal of twelve hundred people had died. They not only killed themselves but Konoha had to protect itself so they had to regretfully kill some of them. The Hokage thought to himself so much for my bluff. But the something unexpected happen the remnants of the clan followed his orders, they were two clans now._

_The Uchiha and Sharingan are born:_

_Those who could copy the best and were good at genjutsu and had the red and black eyes when the bloodline was activated. They became the Uchiha, they also didn't want to share anything with the other sect so they called their bloodline the Sharingan._

_The Uzumaki and Fioregan are born:_

_Those who could stop ninjutsu, projectiles and were immune to genjutsu and had the blue and black eyes when the bloodline was active. The became the Uzumaki and they just simply called their bloodline the Fioregan._

_The war with Iwa:_

_The war raged on for another twenty years with Konoha eventually winning. But the victory came at a cost clans were nearly wiped out, it would take Konoha years to recover if not decades._

_The two clans, two hundred eighty four years into the founding of Konoha:_

_The Uchiha and the Uzumaki were polar opposites and hated each other to no end. Yet even with this hate they remained loyal to Konoha and never once in the years that passed did they battle again. There were some deaths that were a bit mysterious but nothing more. The Uchiha were a reclusive clan and seldomly associated with other clans. They were arrogant and thought they were above all other clans. They had mastered their abilities copying and genjutsus, with the years that passed they lost the abilities the Uzumakis had. They specialized in Katon jutsus and were on par in chakra reserves with the Uzumakis. The Uzumakis in the other had were very out going people they were full of laughter and liked to mingle with other. They too mastered their abilities stopping ninjutsu projectile and immunity to genjutsu was exclusive to them. They like the Uchiha who lost the abilities of the Uzumaki, the Uzumaki lost the abilities of the Uchiha. The Uzumaki were also very close to the Hyuga Clan there were known to inter marry. The Uzumaki were Suiton jutsu specialists, they developed this over the years for not wanting to be like the Uchiha. This though was a point of laughter for the Uchiha, because of this they claimed they were true to fire country._

_Two hundred eighty five years into the founding of Konoha:_

_It was a very cold and windy day in Konohagakure it was a special day. The wives of the Uchiha leader Fugaku and the Uzumaki leader Arashi were in labor. The Hokage was present at the hospital as were many guards from each of the clans. And then it happened the wife of Fugaku gave birth to a baby boy Sasuke Uchiha he was named. About an hour later the wife of Arashi gave birth to a baby boy aswell Naruto Uzumaki he was named. Fugaku seeing that his son was born first took this as sign, that his son would be better then Arashi's son. The two clan heads came face to face the room was filled with killing intent like no other._

_"My son will be better then yours at everything trash" said a smirking Fugaku._

_Arashi didn't take this lightly one bit he was ready to fight. "Well atleast my son won't have his hand up his ass and be an arrogant bastard."_

_That hit Fugaku hard he too was ready to fight so he charged Arashi. But before he could reach Arashi the Hokage appeared between them. He looked very upset, they simply looked at hims and then looked down._

_"Good thing you came Sarutobi, you would have not liked a dead Uzumaki" said Fugaku as he was leaving._

_Arashi just looked at him and said "you mean a dead Uchiha." Sarutobi simply looked down and left to the Hokage Mansion._

_Minutes later a man stormed out of the Konoha hospital, he was screaming like no other. "The heirs have been born, The heirs have been born." Konoha was buzzing with the news the two most powerful clans now had heirs. Of course people were divided some cheered for the Uchiha and some cheered for the Uzumaki. As the crowds gathered near the hospital one man stood behind a window looking down at them. It was none other Uchiha Fugaku, he was preparing to to show them his son. It was costume for heirs of clans to be shown before the people to show them the arrival. Fugaku did not want to waste time he wanted to better Arashi at all costs. A few minutes later the Uchiha heir was shown to the public to see. There were roars in the crowd people were excited beyond belief, the heir of Uchiha was before them. All Fugaku could do was smirk, he thought to himself that yet again he beat Arashi and beat the Uzumaki. After the showing of Sasuke, Fugaku like the crowd began to wonder where Arashi was with the Uzumaki heir. The pro Uzumaki crowd thought something bad had happened but Fugaku and the pro Uchiha crowd just thought he was shamed of his son. But Arashi was with his wife and his son Naruto. After his little altercation with Fugaku a nurse ran to find Arashi. The woman brought him some horrible news, his wife was doing bad. After haven given birth for some reason or another she had developed internal bleeding. Finally the nurse brought him to a doctor who confirmed to Arashi that all their efforts to stop the bleeding were not working. After a few hours of still trying to help her at Arashis' request the doctors had to stop there was nothing they could do. So now Arashi was with his wife and son, he wanted her to spend her last ours with her family. The hours came by really fast and eventually death came to Uzumaki Rose. Her and Arashi knew it he hold her tightly with Naruto between them and listened to her final words._

_"Be strong Naruto. Great things will come from you."_

_And those were final words she was dead, Arashi lost his love and Naruto lost his mother._

_Two hundred ninty two years into the founding of Konoha:_

_A blonde boy and a girl with indigo colored hair were seated at the local ramen shop. They had become very close friends over the years. Might be because their fathers were best friends or maybe because their clans were on real good terms. They both had a pretty good lives, although short they were only seven. The both of them were considered prodigies of their respective clans. And then there was a loud scream._

_"Naruto-sama"_

_"Hinata-sama"_

_Two men were running towards them as if their lives were hanging in the balance. The two children didn't need to be carried they could fend for themselves but the man just did. Now that they were being carried, they were taken to the refuge behind the mountain of the Hokage Monument. When they arrived at the refuge it was filled with women, children and the elderly. Also there was a deafening sound, sirens were going off all around Konoha and attack was comming. Naruto and Hinata found themselves trapped in the commotion as they were led further in to their respective clans. One thing became apparent to them though, their fathers were no where in sight._

_Meanwhile outside the gates of Konoha stood the massive demon fox the Kyubi. The tailed demons never paid attention to humans. They never came in contact with the villages, most people thought they were benevolent demons. Others thought that because of their power they didn't associate with people because people were inferior. But this day was different there he stood the king of the tailed beast the Kyubi. The reason Konoha has gone into alert was because the demon destroyed almost all the forest outside Konoha. So they knew his visit wasn't going to be a nice one, he wanted something or had a specific reason for doing what he was doing. Then there was complete utter silence, well that was until the demon said something._

**"WHERE IS THE ONE THEY CALL UCHIHA FUGAKU. THE MAN WHO KILLED MY KIN. WHERE IS THE ONE THEY CALL UCHIHA FUGAKU I ASK YOU AGAIN MORTALS. I DON'T WANT NOTHING WITH THIS VILLAGE JUST GIVE HIM TO ME. BRING HIM TO THE GATES AND LET ME GET MY REVENGE AND I SHALL LEAVE."**

_No one was comming out the gates, but the demon did notice alot of shinobis were amassing at the gates. He was getting annoyed he had only come for one man Uchiha Fugaku. And the people of the village were hiding him._

**"HUMANS DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE. FOT ITS WEARING THIN AND I WILL GET THIS MAN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER."**

_Outside Konoha it was almost a sight of hell the flames that spewed from the fox. The flames were burning so intensely that the ground it stood on was liquifying. From its nostral came out the hottest air imaginable. The demon by now was in a frenzy he was ready to attack Konoha. But he came to stop when the main gate to Konoha came to an open. The men who came out the gate was none other then Uzumaki Arashi and Hyuga Hiashi. Fugaku was still no where to be seen._

_(Earlier that day Sarutobi sat with Arashi. He told Arashi how noble of a man he was and that Konoha was in debt to him and his clan for they did for the village. He also went on to say that Arashi was the top ninja in Konoha no one was stronger. He grabbed Arashi's hand and told him that he wanted Arashi to be his successor. When Arashi recieved the news from the old hokage he was simply overjoyed. He was to be the first hokage that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. He knew that other Uzumakis had been given the chance to be hokage but none of them took it. For the Uzumaki never craved power, unlike the Uchiha who craved power and always took the hokage role if offered to them. Arashi agreed to the terms but before the thier little meeting was over. Sarutobi told him of Fugakus begging to be the next hokage. Arashi took it in like if it wasn't a big deal, he knew Fugaku craved power like all Uchiha.)_

_At this time Fugaku was with elders of the Uchiha clan. They were planning to not let him go face he demon fox. They knew what he had done, seeking power he killed the kin of the demon fox. But then they came up with a very sinister plan. The plan would be that Fugaku would sneak in and wait til the Kyubi was defeated and then take the credit. He was sure to be the next hokage because of this. News had gotten to them that Arashi and Hiashi were face to face with the demon fox. This news made Fugaku extremely annoyed and with a flash chakra he was gone. Minutes later Fugaku was outside the gates of Konoha but no one had noticed him._

_The demon fox was looking dead strait at Arashi and Hiashi. His chakra was gathering completely at his mouth, he was preparing for an attack. And without warning the giant demon fox opened his mouth and spewed wicked fire from his mouth. The intensity of the fire was great and if not for the quick speeds of the two Konoha shinobis they would have been burned alive. Arashi's bloodline limit was useless to stop this fire for it was no ninjutsu. It was made of pure demonic energy. Arashi then used his summon jutsu and summoned the all mighty Gamabunta the boss of all toads._

_"Bunta keep him distracted. I need time to prepare a special Jutsu." Said a very stern Arashi. His thoughts were of protecting the village and to protect his son and his clan. He was the new hokage he had to protect all that was precious to him._

_"Hiashi my friend please go with Bunta help him buy me sometime." Hiashi simply nodded and got on top of the giant toad and then they chraged the demon fox._

_Meanwhile back in Konoha Sarutobi was getting up from a slumber he didn't really remember why he had. Then it all hit him, Arashi had knocked him out cold. This all happened when they got the news the demon fox was at gates._

_"I'm sorry Sarutobi, but this is my village to protect now" said a somber Arashi. And then with speeds Sarutobi had never witnessed before he was hit on the back of neck and was out cold._

_"Damn it where are you Arashi" screamed the old Hokage. Then he was off to find his ninjas and protect his village._

_The battle outside Konoha was still raging. Gamabunta and Hiashi were trying there best but were finally tiring. The demon fox was simply to powerful, his chakra never seemed to run out. Then in the middle of the battle the fox spoke._

**"MORTALS WHY DO YOU FIGHT ME. THIS A BATTLE YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLY HOPE TO WIN. FOR I AM THE ALL MIGHTY KYUBI. LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE JUST BRING ME THE ONE THEY CALL UCHIHA FUGAKU."**

_Fugaku cringed at hearing the demon fox roars his name._

_The Kyubi was about to deliver the final blow to Gamabunta and Hiashi when then out of nowhere Arashi appeared infront of them. He was floating in mid air and he was begining to glow. Then he made one final handseal and with the death god appeared behind him. Gamambunta and Hiashi were startled to say the least, they had thoughts of what the hell is Arashi doing. The Kyubi roared as more of its chakra spewed out._

**"YOU FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME. FOR NOT BRINGING ME THE ONE I SEEK. I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS VILLAGE."**

_Arashi looked back at his friends and smiled and simply said. _

_"Goodbye my friends"_

_He then launched himself at the Kyubi and then their was a massive explosion. It was made of searing light and demonic chakra. What no one noticed was that the death god's scythe had come down on Arashi's soul. Killing him in the process and also at the same time killing the Kyubi. And with that the _**Shiki Fuujin**_ was complete. After the light and demonic chakra faded there they were a lifeless Arashi and an unconcious Hiashi. Fugaku saw that they were unconcious or dead and that the Kyubi was gone. So he took his chance and went to pick them up and take all the credit. He picked them up and went to gates of Konoha and knocked on them to be let in. When the gates opened everyone was surprised to say the least. There before them stood Fugaku with a dead Arashi in one shoulder and an unconcious Hiashi on other. Fugaku had a smirk like no other, he was pleased with his little deed. Then a voice came out of nowhere._

_"Uchiha-sama did you defeat the Kyubi"_

_"Thats right I defeated them damned fox. I was not going to let it destroy my village."_

_"Uchiha"_

_"Uchiha"_

_"Uchiha"_

_Were all the shouts that could be heard from all the shinobi around him. Well the Uzumaki and the Hyuga surely weren't shouting Uchiha. Then finally Sarutobi arrived and was shocked at the sight he was seeing. Arashi was dead and Hiashi was out cold and being help up by Fugaku. After noticing the old hokage Fugaku dropped Hiashi, with a cold passion. And began to walk towards the mountain monument._

_"Where are you going Fugaku" asked the Hokage._

_"I'm going to give the Uzumaki my respects"_

_"Fugaku... what is the point in doing that"_

_"Like I said my respects"_

_Uzumaki ninjas began to surround Fugaku, but he ignored them for he knew they would not want to harm the body of their fallen leader anymore. Fugaku then passed the old hokage and whispered to him._

_"I guess I'm the next hokage wouldn't you say so."_

_Sarutobi almost blew up but he calmed himself down and continued walking behind Fugaku. After minutes of walking Fugaku reached the refuge where most of the citizens of Konoha were located. Everyone in there was shocked, at the sight of seeing the now dead Arashi being carried by the leader of the Uchiha. Fugaku continued walking untile he reached the Uzumaki section of the refuge. He looked around through all the Uzumaki until caught a glimpse of Naruto and his grandparents. He then walked to them and proceeded to drop the body of Arashi next to them. They were devastated, Naruto had lost his father, and his granparents had lost a son. Naruto began to cry and ran to his father and hugged him._

_"No, no father you can't be dead. Grandfather Jiraiya, Gradmother Tsunade please tell me this all make me belief. My dad is just sleeping right, he isn't dead right he is alive. Tell him to quit playing this joke on me please."_

_Tsunade simply went to the boy and hugged him. She didn't know what else to do she was at the breaking point. Jiraiya to got teary eyed and went down hugged them. Fugaku just had a huge grin on his face and said words that stung the Uzumaki._

_"Weak Uzumaki, he died like a coward." And with that said the Uchiha head turned around and headed towards his people._

Three hundred years into the founding of Konoha., The present:

"Captain Uzumaki" shouted an ANBU, he was looking for his leader.

"Captain Uzumaki"

"Captain Uzumaki"

Finally the door of an office opened. And out it came out a tall, blonde ANBU, and next to him was a beautiful Hyuga woman with indigo colored hair.

"Captain Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke is outside the ANBU HQ main gates and requests your precense."

"Very well, I supposed I can waste some time with that idiot" said a smirking Naruto.

"Hinata stay here I will be back shortly" Hinata obeyed and stayed. But she did have a sad face maybe she felt something bad was going to happen. Naruto left the office and walked towards the main gate. He finally reached the main gate and saw the Uchiha standing there. He also noticed a crowd standing beside him. It was mostly people his age. Naruto reached him and they were face to face.

"What do you want Uchiha" said Naruto.

"Fight me Uzumaki"

"I don't think so, your nothing to me"

"I see you are just a coward like your father"

That hit Naruto hard and quickly his onyx eyes became blue and the black dots in the blue began to spin. He had activated the Fioregan. Sasuke smirked at this and to activated his bloodline limit the Sharingan. His eyes turned read and the black dots in the red began to spin. Then he and Naruto took a jump backwards and got into fighting stances.

Well thats it for the Prologue/Chp1 hope you guys liked. As for the blood limits I tried to make them mear opposites of one another. So fight between them would eventually just be hand to hand or with weapons. Anyways if any of the abilities I came up with were already made by someone. Please let me know and I'll give you credit for it. I just haven't read story with something similar yet. Well thanks again and I'll try to have chapter2 soon. Oh and make sure to catch my other story "Three Hyugas of Destiny"


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha-Uzumaki: The Split**

**Chatper 2: Bloodline vs Bloodline**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Thoughts, Falshbacks_

**Bold, Underlind - Abilities**

Well here is the next chapter really hope you guys like it. Thanks in advance for any reviews.

**CHAPTER: 2**

_Flashback:_

_The Uzumaki district of Konoha was in a very somber mood. For today the Uzumaki were putting there leader to rest. It had been two days since his passing but clan practices didn't allow burial til two days after passing. He was to be buried in what the Uzumaki called the Hall of Ascension. The hall was made of exquisite marble and had pictures of all past Uzumaki leaders carved into the marble. It also had dim blue lights that had a gold outline all around the edge of them. Then there was the middle of the hall where there was an almost complete moat. Incased the semi moat was a marble island where the caskets of the deceased were put for final showings and goodbyes._

_All the Uzumaki Clan had gathered inside of the Hall of Ascension to pay their final respects to their leader Uzumaki Arashi. The hall was quiet for the most part, many members were teary eyed and others were stiff trying to be strong. The parents of Arashi were there next to his casket along with his son Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was usually very loud but two days ago his world was shattered his father had died. He stood next to casket almost motionless not even tears were comming down his eyes. All he could do was stare at the body of his father, his body was filled with anger. His grandmother caught a glimpse of his eyes they were spewing anger. She felt her heart break even further then it already had been. She did not want her grandson to be an angry person, she wanted him to be a happy person like almost everyone in the clan. So she did the only thing she could she put her hand over the boys shoulder. But to her sruprise he slapped her hand of his shoulder and then gave her a look filled with anger. Then the boy proceded to say some of the most painful words anyone had ever told her._

_"Why were you smiling when you talked to the hokage yesterday. Are you happy my father your son is dead. I don't see how you can been happy with his death. Did you not love my father grandmother."_

_His grandfather saw what was happening and went to pick up the boy. When he got to the boy he picked him up and hugged him very tightly. The boy immediately began to kick and push at his gradfather. The grandfather just squeezed tighter on him and also tears began to rain down from his eyes. The boy was now beyond mad when suddenly he saw his grandfathers tears. All the commotion the boy was making at the time came to an abrupt end. He to then began to cry and hugged his grandfather very tightly. After while the grandfather lowered the boy and pointed towards the boys grandmother. He then quickly ran to her and hugged her by this time she was on her knee, eye level to him. They were face to face when the boy put his hand on her face and wiped her tears. Then boy just smiled at her and said some words that were the polar opposite of what he had said before._

_"I still don't know why it had to be him that died. But I do know this much he is hero to this village he died protecting it. And he also died protecting us his family and his clan the people who were precious to him. Grandmother my father is what I will aspire to be."_

_His grandmothers heart was not as hurting anymore for she saw hope in her young grandson. Then the grandfather came over and there was long lasting family hug._

_Meanwhile at the sametime in the Uchiha district of Konoha there was a celebration was going on. They were celebrating the death of Uzumaki Arashi their most powerful nemesis. The elders of the clan were in a drunken stuper, with only thoughts in their minds that next hokage for sure was to be an Uchiha. Children were playing games where they threw shurikens to trees that had the Uzumaki leaders picture hanging. Most of the adults were drinking and eating and talking about how great the Uchiha clan was. Deep within the celebration there were to figures standing Uchiha Fugaku and his son Uchiha Sasuke. Fugaku had Sasuke grabbed from his shoulders and was talking to him._

_"Listen to me Sasuke the reason we are celebrating today, we are celebrating the death of coward. The Uchiha have never had any cowards among their ranks. The Uchiha have always been the bravest of Konoha unlike the Uzumaki. Remember Sasuke any Uzumaki is a cowards, just look at there dead leader he ran from the Kyubi thats why he died."_

_"Father are you sure we are the bravest. I have heard from some people we hide who we really are. And that the reason I am the heir to the Uchiha is because you kicked my brother from the clan. And that reason he was kicked is because his Sharingan could also use the abilities of the Fioregan."_

_"You listen well Sasuke Uchihas never hide and we are the srongest. Also Sasuke your brother was tainted he was to much like an Uzumaki. We Uchiha have to be pure there can be nothing but Uchiha in us. And before we go back to the celebration Sasuke if I ever see you mingle with an Uzumaki youre fate will be that of your brothers."_

_The boy was in limbo not understanding why he was told his people were superior to other people. His world had also been come crashing. The reason being was he could not be like an Uzumaki so now he feared he could have Uzumaki traits. He gave his eyes a couple of blinks before he followed his father. _

Present:

"Don't you ever call my father a coward you son of bitch." Screamed a very angry Naruto, his Fioregan eyes were almost radiating chakra from them. Sasuke just smirked and at him and motioned with had for Naruto to come at him. Naruto was happy to oblige and charged the Uchiha while unsheathing his sword at the same time. Sasuke saw him comming and jumped backwards while sametime to unsheathing his sword. Naruto was still comming at him with incredible speeds while pointing sword forward. Sasuke then decided to test Naruto's Fioregan so he dug into his kunai holster pulling out three kunai. Naruto saw him pull out the three kunai and just smirked at Sasuke. When Naruto was maybe ten feet away from him he fired the kunai at Naruto. The kunai were comming at him when Naruto closed his eyes then reopened his eyes almost immediately. When the kunai were about half way to Naruto there was sound of what sounded like metal hitting metal. The metal kunai came in contact with what looked like a blue kunai but the blue kunai was very faint. People with weak eyes could have not noticed the blue faint kunai. So the kunai then fell directly to ground and Naruto kept charging. Sasuke was just smirking noticing Narutos skills were just as good as his. Naruto finally reached Sasuke and swung his sword at him but missed him for Sasuke jumped in the air. While Sasuke was in the air he began to make handseals preparing to fire a ninjutsu at Naruto. Naruto was just standing there looking at up Sasuke, though Naruto was a bit upset for having missed. Sasuke was done making his handseals and took a deep breath and put his hand over mouth. The he shouted **Katon: Gokaikyu no Jutsu** within seconds a massive fire ball was comming at Naruto. As fire was still comming from from Sasuke's mouth Naruto just closed his eyes and immediately opened them again. When the giant fireball was about ten feet away from Naruto there was aloud sound and big explosion. The fireball had come in contact with a very faint blue ball of the same dimensions. Sasuke by now was bit agitated because when he looked down Naruto was just standing there as if nothing happened.

Naruto then decided to throw his sword at Sasuke while he was still in the air.

The sword was comming at Sasuke, Naruto made the handseal for **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**. Within second there were three more Narutos in the battlefield. Sasuke simply lifted his sword to block the incoming sword, the sword arrived but simply bounced of Sasuke's sword. This was Narutos clue when he heard the sound of metal colliding he motioned to two of his clones who simply vanished. Then the real Naruto leapt forward directly at Sasuke, while his other clone went for his sword. Sasuke just smirked at the weaponless Naruto comming at him. So Sasuke pointed his sword forward and charged at Naruto. When they were about a foot away from each other the real Naruto moved to the left allowing Sasuke's sword to miss him. As Sasuke missed Naruto grabbed Sasukes shoulder and threw him up. While Sasuke was going up the other two clones appeared and kicked Sasuke on the back causing him to start going towards the ground below. The final clone had reach sword and quickly threw it at the incoming Sasuke. Sasuke was barely able to see the incoming sword, which allowed the sword to go into his shoulder instead of his face where it was aimed at. As sword entered him Sasuke let out a painful scream and as if on cue the clones puffed out of existence. The sword had gone all the way all the way through the shoulder only comming to stop because there was no blade at the base. When Sasuke finally landed on the ground he fell to one knee and put his hand on Narutos sword. About fifteen away from Sasuke, Naruto was standing just smiling at him. Sasuke's shoulder was now covered in blood and he was also in agonizing pain.

"Uchiha just stop fighting now, it has just been proven you are not match for me." Said a very stoic Naruto as if looking down at his prey.

A panting Sasuke responded by pulling out Narutos sword from his shoulder. As he did this he let out a very painful scream and huge amounts of blood came out of his wound. He then threw the sword on the ground and looked at Naruto with immense anger.

"I'll never lose to an Uzumaki so shut the hell up you piece of trash." Said Sasuke as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. Naruto just looked at him and smiled and began to make handseals. Sasukes Sharingan flared up and he to began to make handseals, to be more exact the same ones Naruto was making. Naruto and Sasuke finished making there handseals at the same time and prepared to fire. The both shouted at the same time **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**. Suddenly massive spirals of water were comming at one another. When the spirals collided there was an explosion of water. The water began to fall everywhere all over the crowd that was watching them fight and all over them. As there was still water falling Sasuke decided to launch his sword at Naruto. He threw the sword at unsuspecting Naruto or so he thought. The sword was comming at when Naruto noticed it, he quickly closed his eyes and reopened them. The sword was stopped with a loud metal sound, the sword was an inch away from Naruto's neck before it fell to the ground. Naruto quickly ran towards Sasuke with a closed fist ready to hit the Uchiha. Sasuke saw him comming and he too closed his fist together and launched himself at Naruto. When they reached other they swung at each other with their fist colliding with one another. Then Naruto ducked down trying to uppercut Sasuke, as the fist was comming Sasuke winced in pain from his bleeding shoulder. The uppercut connected into Sasukes stomach causing him to gurgle out blood. As Sasuke was trying to get his barings in order. Naruto leapt up to give him a roundhouse kick, as Narutos foot was about to his Sasukes face. Sasuke quickly grabbed the foot and then proceded to slam Naruto into the ground. He never let go of Narutos foot after the slam, so procede to pick up Naruto and slam him again into the ground before he let go. Sasuke then took a couple of steps backwards and fell to one knee again wincing in pain comming from his shoulder. Naruto was in the ground with blood comming from his mouth and him putting a hand on the back of his hand which was bleeding now.

The spectators Sasuke had brought and the ones who had gather began to worry. They had always seen Naruto and Sasuke but this fight was going way overboard. Then a girl with pink hair arrived and with tears in her eyes and quickly ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok."

"Sasuke-kun are you ok."

"Sasuke-kun are you ok."

That was all she was saying to her beloved Sasuke-kun. She went to her knees to help Sasuke who was now on his back still bleeding from his shoulder. She was a trained medic so she quickly put her chakra infused hands over his wound. But Sasuke didn't take kindly to this and he slapped her hand away from. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, as if her heart was breaking.

"Sakura what are you doing here, you are gonna cause be to loose this fight with that damned Uzumaki."

"But, but, but Sasuke-kun I just want to help you are hurt."

"No Saskura get the hell out the way. Him and I are gonna finish this right now."

"I can't let you fight you are in no condition to do so."

"Sakura you annoy me so much doing this now get out they way."

With said he pushed her out of the way with the hand that was still usable to him. It caused him to much pain to use his other hand/arm because of the shoulder injury. She was on the ground now crying as he was getting up looking for Naruto. He could not see Naruto on the ground any longer, then suddenly he felt someone rushing at him from behind. His speed was greatly decreased because of his injury so when he turned around to see who was comming at him it was to late. Right as he completed his turn, sword was jammed into his other shoulder with so much force that he went flying. Sasuke landed on the ground back first causing the sword to raise up from his shoulder as he went into the ground. The sword was completely of him now, when he realized it was Naruto who jammed Sasuke's own sword into him. Sasuke was in so much pain from the two massive puncture wounds he began to semi pass out. Naruto quickly began to walk towards Sasuke pointing his sword down. Naruto finally reached Sasukes limp body when he put his sword right above Sasuke's throat. The spectators were in shock not mention Sakura was on a verge of a nervous breakdown. ANBU finally began to appear at scene and were shocked to say the least, one of their captains was about to kill Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was momentarily distracted as he saw his ANBU appeared. Sakura by then had gathered herself somewhat and took this as the opportunity she needed and she charged Naruto. As she was charging she pulled out a kunai from her holster and threw it towards Narutos back. The kunai was comming at but the suddenly there was metal hitting metal sound. Another kunai had come and collided with Sakura's kunai, both kunai were now on the ground. Sakura immediately looked up and saw the only woman she knew with indigo colored hair standing to the left of Naruto. Naruto then realized Hinata was standing feet away from him. Sakura was really angry now for she knew she couldn't to Naruto or hurt to Sasuke without Hinata doing something.

An angry Naruto turned to face Hinata, he still had the sword pointed at Sasuke's neck. Hinata then looked at him with sadden eyes.

"Naruto-kun please stop this, this is not you."

"Hinata you don't understand he insulted my father he must die."

"Naruto-kun please for me stop this for me."

"HINATA."

"Naruto-kun don't do it."

Hinata now had tears comming from her eyes when she noticed Naruto raise his sword as if he was gonna give Sasuke the final blow. When Naruto was about to thrust his sword down into the now passed out Sasuke. He felt his hands stop and there before him was Hinata grabbing his arms. He looked at her with almost disblief.

"Naruto-kun I can't allow you to do this. Where is my Naruto-kun the one I love."

"H-hinata."

"Please don't do this come back to me."

The anger inside in Naruto was no subsiding as he saw his one true love in front of him. He never liked to see her sad, he never dreamed of hurting her, he loved her.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"Naruto-kun." Then she proceded to drive her face into his chest with tears still comming from her eyes. He then proceded to drop the sword and hug her tightly. Then he and her began to walk away from the scene into the ANBU HQ. Sakura ran to Sasuke and began to cry as she healed him, then she screamed loud enough for Naruto hear her.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO I'M A KILL YOU ONE DAY, YOU HEAR ME."

As Naruto and Hinata made there way into the HQ they didn't flinch at hearing Sakuras words. They just continued to walk until they were finally in the HQ, where Hinata began to treat Naruto. Naruto had four broken ribs and muscle bruises on his back. Hinata was worried about his injuries but he just smiled at her as in a way to comfort her. Outside people were still in a state of shock the two heirs almost killed each other. Well not exactly the Uzumaki heir almost killed the Uchiha heir. The pro Uchiha crowd had gathered around Sakura and Sasuke while other went to get help. While the pro Uzumaki crowd was shouting some insults.

"Uzumaki over Uchiha any day."

"Uzumaki over Uchiha any day."

"Remember next time you wont be spared."

Sakura was hearing this and was just feeling even worse. Finally some helped arrived for Sakura and they got Sasuke in a gurney and rushed him to the Konoha hospital. Minutes later they finally arrived at the hospital with Sasuke, who the top medinin declared Sasuke was in critical condition. He had suffered mass blood. Sakura was with him the whole time, she even helped the top medinin the whole time.

A day later:

This has not been Sarutobi's day to say the least Uchiha Fugaku had been in his office the hole day. And today wasn't the usual conversation about Fugaku wanting to be hokage. No today was about the fight that happened the day before. Fugaku wanted vengence he was asking for Uzumakis life. Sarutobi tried to keep cool he couldn't be impartial, even he had better relations with Uzumaki.

"I want that damn cowards kid to die Sarutobi." Screamed Fugaku as if he wanted all of Konoha to hear him.

"I will not sentence him to death, he will not be executed Fugaku."

"Why the hell not he tried to murder my son."

"From what people tell me it was a fight your son started."

"The facts are Sasuke is in the hospital right now still in critical condition."

"Is Naruto not hurt either?"

"Damn it all to hell Sarutobi, I always knew you were an Uzumaki sympathiser!"

"Look Fugaku don't threaten me and don't say something I'm not."

"Well then I want the trash to die."

"We will have to see what the council decides but I tell you this much the boy will not die."

At Konoha Hospital:

Sakura had not left Sasukes side since he was released from ICU. She had been there it all the fight and the treament Sasuke recieved. She helped alot during his surgery, her chakra control was better then the medinins at hospital. She was prolly the second best medinin in Konoha other then Tsunade of the Uzumaki clan. But no one asked Tsunade for help because they knew she would refuse mst likely. Sasuke was still asleep on his bed when Sakura began to talk out loud to herself.

"Sasuke-kun I love you, I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise I will get Uzumaki back for this he deserves to die for what he did to you. Sasuke-kun I promise you will be back to normal once you recover. I'll train with you to make us both stronger. Sasuke-kun you are the love of my life."

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Sasuke had been awake the whole time. She then saw him open his eyes and turn to look at her. He then proceded to tell her something she probably was not expecting to hear.

"What the hell are you doing here Sakura. You of all people shouldn't be here, you caused me to loose the fight with the trash Uzumaki. Like I told you millions of times you annoy me, you are worthless. You shouldn't even be a ninja. Oh and one more thing Sakura I will never love you trash."

Her heart simply shattered at his coldness. She simply began to cry and ran out of the room. But deep down inside she kept telling herself that it was Narutos fault Sasuke treated her like that.

The Council Meeting:

The council was in a tornadic frenzy, fights almost broke out between council members. The council was divided half and half, some pro Uzumaki and some pro Uchiha. Sarutobi was having a very difficult time containing peace. The out of nowhere Hyuga Hiashi spoke very loud, it shut everyone up.

"I will not allow this boy to be executed. If he is to be executed the Hyuga will cease to function as part of the ninja force of Konoha."

Fugaku immediately got up and faced Hiashi and retorted back at him.

"Empty threats will not work with us or with me Hyuga trash."

"Like I said he will not be executed Uchiha."

"Hyuga your not the leader here, the cowards son deserves to die."

"So then you mean you want to your son to die."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean trash."

"It means something I should have told eveyone years ago. It wasn't you who killed the Kyubi it was Arahi who did. You are the real coward here Uchiha."

"You have no proof. Plus we all know that I was the who killed it."

After the Uchihas last words the council went silent. They were all pondering what Hiashi had just told them, on how Fugaku might have disgraces himself. Sarutobi then decided it was time for a vote.

"I need you all to vote for the boys fate."

After much deliberation the council came to an agreement. Even though Fugaku didn't get his way, the punishment would be severe.

"We the council of Konoha sentence the one called Uzumaki Naruto to five years in prison. In the Volcanic Mines of Fire Country. As of today his sentence will be carried out, must leave Konoha within the hour."

Was all the paper said. When Jiraiya heard the verdict he stormed out the room. He was not allowed to vote because a family member was involved.

About thirty minutes later there stood Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade as they watched a handcuffed Naruto being escorted. To the prison escort taking him to the Volcanic mines. Fugaku was there to smirking like there was no tomorrow. Hinata was on the ground crying, and screaming and punding the ground.

_Thoughts Naruto:_

_"I'm sorry for all of this everyone. And to you I'am truly sorry Hinata, I can't believe I'm doing this to you after the special night we shared days go. I'm truly sorry my love."_

The ANBU finally got him the transport and they were off. With Hinata hysterical aswell as Tsunade, Jiraiya was brooding he wanted revenge. Hiashi looked from afar and he was thinking the same thing as Jiraiya.

Night in Konoha the Uchiha council chamber:

"Fugaku how go the plans to kill of the Uzumaki go." Was what an evil powerful voice said.

Well thats it for chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to have a new chapter soon, but will like get chapters out for my other 2 stories before hand. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha-Uzumaki: The Split**

**Chatper 3: Blast From The Past**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Thoughts, Falshbacks_

**Bold, Underlind - Abilities**

This chapter will have alot of flashbacks and will also reveal a new ally. Also if anyone has any ideas after reading this chapter please help me out. I want to make the story good but kind low on ideas at the moment. Thanks again for reading and for any reviews you might leave.

**CHAPTER: 3**

_Flashback:_

_"Grandfather can you tell me about the Uchimaki. Today at the academy they told us about how great of a clan it was." Said the little boy while looking at his granfather with great interest._

_The older man then gave him a very long look til he decided to tell him about the Uchimaki._

_"Well Itachi you see its a very long story to tell but I will tell you the most important things. The Uchimaki were very powerful in their day, they were owners of the Tonogan. The Tonogan was the Sharingan and the Fioregan as one Itachi. This was the reason the Uchimaki were so strong they had two bloodlines as one. They had many enemies because the clan was being influenced by growing sect that eventually became the Uzumaki. But one day the Uchimaki ceased to exist because of the Uzumaki. They were evil Itachi, the Uzumaki tried to kill the whole clan, they even killed the leader of the good natured Uchiha. See Itachi, we Uchiha come from the Uchimaki but we are the only good part thats left of what once was a great clan. The Uzumaki are tainted they are the trash of the Uchimaki, all they want is power. Remember this Itachi we Uchiha are strong now we don't need anything else but our Sharingan."_

_The old Uchiha was looking now at his grandson with great curiosity. The little boy had lowered his head as he heard his grandfather talk. Tears were running down his cheeks and he began panting. His grandfather decided to get up and put his hand over the boys head and ask what was wrong._

_"Itachi what is wrong."_

_"Gradfather am I evil, please don't hate me grandfather."_

_The man now was really curious so he removed his hand from the boy and sat right next to him. _

_"My boy I couldn't possibly ever hate you, you are my blood."_

_"Grandfather I don't want to be trash. I'm a Uchiha, so that means I'm a very good person. But if what you tell me is true, I'm not a Uchiha. I'm not normal grandfather." The boy was looked at his grandfather with immense fear as he said this. The old man was beyond curious now, so he decided to ask his grandson the question that sealed the boys fate._

_"Itachi I don't understand what you are telling me. But I can tell you this much you are a Uchiha and you are my grandson. So don't worry it'll all be ok, be strong Itachi. Itachi can you do be a favor, can you activate your Sharingan for me."_

_The boy cringed as he heard his grandfather ask him to activate his Sharingan. The reason the boy was cringing was that two weeks ago he had a life altering event. There was the boy infront of the mirror he always liked looking at himself with his Sharingan active, who would blame him he did attain his Sharingan at age four. But this morning was different when he went to activate his Sharingan his burned and caused him great pain. He kept sending chakra to make to his eyes but nothing was happening his eyes wouldn't change they were still onyx in color. He was getting impatient so he decided to splash water on his eyes, but that seem to make his eyes burn even more and intensify the pain. The pain was so intense he fell to his knees, he was now also crying, he felt disappointed in himself. He was hitting the floor so hard he began to draw blood from his hands. Some rooms away his mother heard the sounds comming from his so she rushed to see what was going. When she finally arrived at his room, she found him crying and with bloody hands. She immediately went to him and stopped him from pounding the floor. He looked at her with tears flowing and so much sorrow, that her heart almost broke. She picked him up to his feet and looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then pulled away and pointed at his eyes, telling her he was in pain._

_"Itachi whats wrong with your eyes please tell me."_

_"I can't activate my Sharingan mother, please don't hate me."_

_"Itachi calm down no one is going to hate you. You might have just over used your Sharingan."_

_"No mother I did not I only used it once yesterday. Mother I heard people who can't use Sharingan are removed from the clan. Am I going to get kicked out of the clan."_

_She was in tears now like the boy for she knew what he said was true. So went to him and hugged him very tightly. While he kept rubbing his eyes and panting._

_"Now, now Itachi don't say things like that you would never get kicked from the clan you are the heir. Now let me see your eyes and try to activate your Sharingan."_

_He hesitantly obeyed his mother, he removed himself from their hug and positioned himself so he could be eye to eye with his mother. He took a deep breath and began to sent chakra to his to activate his Sharingan. As the chakra was streaming into his eyes he began to wince in pain. He decided to close his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the pain that was comming from his eyes. Then it all happened he got an even more intense sharp shooting pain in his eyes. Which brought him to his knees, he mother just did her motherly instincts and picked him. She kissed him on the forehead and took him to his bed and sat him down. He now felt he was clost to passing out, he was feeling beyond light-headed. Then without word the pain simply stopped, he still had his eyes closed._

_"Mother my eyes stopped hurting, I feel perfect now."_

_"Well then if your eyes stop hurting, why don't you open them and let me see them."_

_He was abit hesitant but he did so with much fear. When his eyes were fully opened and she caught a glimpse of them. She was shocked beyond belief, she almost fell to her knees but instead landed on the bed. He was shocked and all kinds of emotions began to run through his mind. He thought when he opened he had hurt his mother in someway. But that was far from the true she was not hurt she was just shocked. She couldn't take his eyes out of her mind, he had purple eyes. His eyes were exactly like that of a Uchihas or an Uzumaki but they were purple. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew what were his eyes._

_"Tonogan" she said a very soft sounding voice. She then looked at him and took him to the mirror, so he could see his eyes. When they got to the mirror Itachi just stared at his reflection and kept blinking his eyes._

_"Mother whats wrong with my eyes."_

_"Itachi you have a give, you are the first in generations to get this gift."_

_"This is a gift mother, but my eyes are not red like Uchihas."_

_"Don't worry Itachi this is a gift remember. No deactivate your eyes and lets go eat something." She had to buy time she feared for her son, she was scared for his life. Uchiha would see this as an imperfection, and most likely kill the boy._

_The boy was still cringing when he decided to ask his grandfather a question instead of activating his Sharingan. Well he thought it was the Sharingan._

_"Grandfather what eye color was this Tonogan."_

_"It was purple Itachi now quit wasting time and activate your Sharingan."_

_Them words crushed the boy, for now he knew he wasn't a Uchiha. He just thought he was tainted. So he decided he would let fate take its course and activated his eyes. He sent his chakra to his eyes and activated his eyes. When they were fully activated there were his purple eyes staring at his grandfather. The old Uchiha fell to his knees when he saw the boys eyes, for he to knew what this was the Tonogan. Itachi seeing his grandfather on his knees began to shed tears and went to hug his grandfather. When Itachi reached the old man, his hands were met with a slap. His hands were pushed away with anger that caused Itachi to fall to the ground. Once Itachi was on the ground his grandfather picked himself up and looked down at Itachi motioning him to stay put. The old Uchiha the proceeded to storm into the Uchiha main house where Fugaku was located. The old man finally reached Fugaku and gave him a very painful look, that Fugaku found quite curious._

_"Fugaku listen to me carefully I just made a grave discovery. Your son has the Tonogan, he is tainted with Uzumaki blood. We must get rid of the boy, his power could grow to powerful afterall he is the carrier of the old bloodline."_

_"Father what is this you speak off it has been generations with no on being born with that defect. But you are right this is a serious matter if the boy does have this in him. We must do all in our power to get rid of him. The Uchiha can not be tainted with Uzumaki blood. Plus if he grows powerful, he could stand in the way to be becoming hokage."_

_"What of your wife she will most likely oppose the killing of the boy. But she is pregnant son you must tell her that the child she holds in her womb is the real heir."_

_"Father the child will not be killed it will eventually get around Konoha. That would hinder my chances of becoming hokage. He must be taken out of the village and left somewhere to die. The boy holds to much power for his own good. Lets go to him, I want to see him one last time before we send him off."_

_So the two Uchiha walked back to where Itachi was located. When they finally reached his location, Itachi was mess he was on his knees with his head down. Fugaku saw this and ran to him but not to comfort him but rather he used his foot to force Itachi to get up. There they were face to face, purple eyes and red eyes, Tonogan and Sharingan. As soon as Fugaku saw the purple eyes he struck down his son, with a force that should only be used to strike down an enemy shinobi. As Itachi was struck he instantly passed out and hit the ground where his body was limp no motion at all. Fugaku then picked up Itachi and took him to the Uchiha guards room. There in the room he put Itachi down on a table and motioned to guard to close all the doors. The he motioned to another guard to light up the coals in the center of the of the room. Fugaku then went and opened a closet where he got out a metal bar that at the had the word "tainted" upon it. He then gave the metal bar to the guard, so it could be placed on the coals._

_"This will be his fate to marked as trash and face certain death somewhere far from here. He is no longer my son, all he is to me and the Uchiha is trash." Said Fugaku with the hate he felt for the Uzumaki. The guard then motioned to Fugaku that the metal bar was ready for use, it was hot enough. At the same time Itachi was begining to come too and saw his father over him. His grandfather saw him wake and immediately went to him and put his hands over Itashis shoulders. Itachi was scared out of his mind when he saw the guard hand his father the metal bar with a bright red ending. Bar in hand Fugaku faced Itachi and placed the bar over him and looked at his father who nodded. The it all happened a wide eye Itachi saw his father drive the bar into the rightside of his chest. Itachi screamed with pain in every sound he made, he could also smell his own flesh burning. Eventually Itachi passed out from the shock of the pain and now the right side of his chest had the word "tainted" branded on it. Fugaku and his father were silent and motionless after theit deed was complete. Fugaku then dropped the bar and motioned to the guard to pick Itachi._

_"He was only good to me for five years, he was never a Uchiha. Now take him away from Konoha dump him somewhere he can die quickly. I want no mistakes he must die, you hear me."_

_The guard was now miles and miles away from Konoha while carrying Itachi. He was to dump Itachi in the river at the Valley of the End. Meanwhile in Konoha Itachi's mother was distraught when she found out of the news of her sons branding and his banishment. She did not protest it much for she was told it would mean she was tainted aswell and would die._

Present Volcanic Mines of Fire Country:

It had been eight months since the day of his sentencing. These months were brutal on him, he was forced to work sixteen hour days in the mines. All the prisoners in the mine digged for coal and all of them wore chakra supressing chains. Naruto was in the deepest parts of the mines, where the most harden criminals were located. He was quickly becoming a very vengeful where picked fights with almost anyone that got in his way. It was most likely do to that fact that half the guards in the prison were Uchiha. And not to mention the constant whippings the prisoners got at the hands of the guards. Naruto now had about ten whip scars across his back and had whipe scar going across his right cheek. And his hands were a mess they were full of blisters and blood from no treatment. Naruto was now walking down to his worksation when he heard the prison alarms go off. He didn't really care he just kept walking to go back to work.

"Uzumaki why are you so calm, all the guards are scrambling. Yet you are still working, Uzumaki you better follow me so we can escape." Said a prisoner whos workstation was next to Narutos

"No you go on ahead, if I meet my maker here so be it."

"You are crazy Uzumaki it was nice knowing." With that said the man ran off. He didn't get very far before Naruto heard him scream. Naruto then ran to the direction of the scream and saw a head severed from its body. And he also saw two man standing before it. They wore white cloacks with no insignia anywhere on them. One man had light blue skin and was very tall. He also had a very massive sword with white bandages wrapped around its blade. The other man was shorter and had no weapon on him that Naruto could notice. And one distinctive thing about him his cloack had an opening on his rightside of the of his chest. There on the skin of the man on his chest was the word "tainted." Naruto thinking he was gonna get attacked immediately took a fighting stance. The two man were a bit taken by this and smirked at Naruto.

"I'am Kisame and who might you be boy" said the blue skin man.

"I am Naruto, formally of Konoha."

"Heh, Konoha does like to get rid of its best shinobi I tell you."

"Naruto are you a Uchiha by chance" said the shorter man."

"I wont answer you til you tell me your name" retorted Naruto."

"I am a seeker of justice but you can call me Uchimaki Itachi."

"Huh, you are an Uchimaki that can't they no longer exist."

"How naive you are, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki were once the Uchimaki, so the clan does stil exist."

"So then why did you ask me if I was an Uchiha."

"Because I am looking for a Uchiha that I must kill. And any Uchiha who gets in my way I will kill. So tell me Uzumaki Naruto do you know of an Uchiha called Fugaku." When he said this his chakra flared up and his Tonogan became active. Naruto took a step back when he saw Itachis eyes and his chakra too flared up.

"Yes he was the one most responsible for me being in this god forsaken place."

"Sounds like him Uzumaki, will you help me kill him."

"Yes I will help you kill him and also I will kill his son Sasuke. But before we go tell me what is up with your eyes and what is Kisame to you."

"Kisame here is my father the only father figure I have ever had. He found me nearly dead in the banks of a river. He raised me to be strong and to protect those precious to me. As for my eyes this is called the Tonogan our true bloodline, the true power you should possess Naruto. With training I can teach you to awaken it Naruto but only if you want it. And Naruto since we are on the same side now I must tell you I once was a Uchiha. That was until my blood father branded me and sent me to my death."

"I take it you speak of Fugaku."

Itachi was now silent but his chakra was flaring and the dots of his Tonogan were spinning. Kisame decided to step in and ease the tension.

"Lets go, we have to travel to Snow Country. There we will find what we need for your return to Konoha. I tell you this much Uzumaki we will be in Snow Country for four years. Will you be up to the task of constant training and learning your true self."

"Yes" was all Naruto said, as he nodded and walked towards the two man. They took one last look at the prison and began to walk away towards Snow Country.

A day later In Konoha:

Sarutobi again was having a bad day, he sure was having alot of these days lately. His day gone sour when Fugaku stormed into his office and demanded answers. He wanted to know Hiashi was still in the council after, what he said the day Naruto was sentenced. Fugaku made a habit of doing this about three times a week. Then suddenly out of nowhere an ANBU came into the office.

"Hokage-sama word from the Volcanic Mines. There has been a massacre, everyone there is dead no one survived but one person who can't be accounted for. The one called Uzumaki Naruto was not found at the scene of the crime. And before I leave Hokage-sama all Uchiha present had an "X" on the right side of their chest." With that said the ANBU left in a puff of smoke, leaving a startled Hokage and an irate Fugaku behind.

"Damn you Sarutobi this is all your fault for not letting that trash be executed."

"We have no evidence he is the killer."

"But we do he wasn't at the crime scene and he marked all the dead Uchiha."

"Fugaku you were always one to jump to conclusions now if you pleade get the hell out of my office."

Fugake gave Sarutobi and evil look before he stormed out the office. Fugaku then proceeded to go to the Hyuga district of Konoha. He was walking with a passion he was gonna let someone hear him. He walked across Konoha till he reached the doors of the Hyuga compound. He started hitting and kicking the doors til finally a young man came out.

"What do you want here, you are disturbing the peace of this place."

"I want Hiashi, I must tell him the trash he protects. Has caused me great pain and will lead to the Uchiha being against the Hyuga."

"Ahh, I know who you are now none other then Uchiha Fugaku. Well if I were you I would just walk back to the hell hole the Uchiha district is. And if you ever call my best friend a piece of trash again I will kill you."

"Stupid boy the Hyuga don't compare to the Uchiha. Now tell me your name so I'll know who I killed when you choose to attack me, though I doubt you ever will."

"Hyuga Neji, remember it you bastard Uchiha."

Thats when Hiashi arrived from behind the doors and pulled Neji in. The Hiashi gave Fugaku a stare that would make any man shake in his boots. Hiashi then simply turned around and closed the gates, as he did this Fugaku decided to scream some final words.

"HIASHI I PROMISE YOU I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR NOT LETTING US EXECUTE THE TRASH UZUMAKI."

Training ground 7 in Konoha:

"Sasuke-kun you are so powerful." Said an almost hysterical Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand didn't even look at her. She just kept comming and comming to see him train. Then in a puff of smoke Kakashi arrived, he was their old sensei, he would come from time to time to see them train.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei you are messing with the time I get to spend with Sasuke-kun." Kakashi then looked at Sakura and almost laughed at her. While Sasuke was comming towards Kakashi he always liked sparring with him. There figures were approaching them, a blonde girl, a boy with black hair and another boy with green spandex.

"Sakura did you hear, Naruto bailed out of jail" screamed the blonde. Everyone even the two traveling with her were shocked. Sasuke's chakra began to flare and his Sharingan becan active. Sakura was just looking at Sasuke and had a sad face showing. Kakashi was indifferent for he knew Sasuke thought no one could better him. But ever since the day he lost to Naruto he became even darker and more reclusive. Before anyone could notice Sasuke was gone, he simply vanished.

"Great going Ino you made Sasuke-kun angry and he left." Screamed Sakura at her bestfriend.

"Oh shut up Sakura from what I hear he is comming for all the Uchiha. He supposedly marked all the ones he killed with an "X" on the right side of the chest"

"How troublesome."

"Haha Shikamaru your not scared to see two clans fight are you" said Chouji.

"Nah, I'm not but I don't want my village destroyed" said Shikamaru.

"Huh where did Sakura go" asked Ino.

"Dumb girl she went to pursue a false dream." Said a laughing Kakashi.

Uchiha Elders Chamber:

"Two more weeks of waiting before our plans goes into effect and we kill of the Uzumaki. So now wait my people our day of glory is almost at hand. Was all very sinister voice said.

Konoha Hospital:

"One more month Miss. Hyuga and your baby will be here with you." The nurse was looking at Hinata with a very big smile across her face. Hiashi who was there too was smiling also beyonf belief.

"I'm so happy I jut wished Naruto-kun was here with me."

"Don't worry Hinata he will be here with us soon" said a very happy Hiashi.

The nurse then came in and gave them some papers and told them they were free to go. Hinata and Hiashi walked off to head back to the Hyuga district. When they had left the nurse made a handsign near a window in the room. Hiashi and Hinata were walking side by side, laughing and smiling.

"So you are gonna be a grandfather now father."

"Hehe, Hinata he will be the strongest in all of Konoha."

"Huh what makes you think its a he, cause I have feeling it will be a girl."

"Ahh, my dear Hinata, I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"Father would you like to feel, it just kicked"

"Of course" then immediately Hiashi put his hand over his daughters stomach area to feel the the baby kick. He smiled even more everytime it kicked.

"TRASH"

"What was that, who is there" demanded Hiashi. Hinata was a bit startled, it wasn't the first time she had heard someone scream trash at her. Hiashi then proceeded to get in front of her and put his hand out for her to hold. The alley they had taken was a few blocks away from the Hyuga compund.

"TRASH"

Hiashi then activated his Byakugan making the necessary handseals. "Byakugan." He looked around but couldn't find anyone around them. Until finally behind them he saw four figures approaching them. The hooded figures were now in direct sight of them, and they removed their hoods to reveal red eyes. Hiashi immediately knew who they were, and he tensed up and looked at his daughtor.

"Our leader said to make you pay for siding with the Uzumaki. So now we are going to take away something you hold dear. Trash can not breed." Said the tallest of the man comming at them.

Hiashi still looking at Hinata whispered to her. "I'm a rush them with Kaiten, you need to get out of here Hinata. Make it home and get help."

Well thats it for Chapter 3 and like I always say I hope you guys liked it. I don't really know when I'll have a new chapter up for this story a little writers block. And plus I have other stories I have to write chapters for, but I will try to make it asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha-Uzumaki: The Split**

**Chatper 4: The Shadow Falls and Organizations are Born**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Bold - Demon Talk**

_Italics - Thoughts, Falshbacks_

**Bold, Underlind - Abilities**

Sorry for taking so long on writing a new chapter. Been real busy with family and work, anyways this chapter is going to be a real dark chapter. Also l hope you guys like it and thanks in advance for any reviews. Oh and expect new twists and thanks to Vnvanman for the help on this chapter and well the story.

**CHAPTER: 4**

Hinata took one more look back at her father, he was now engaged with three of their pursuers. She couldn't hold her tears back and took a step towards her father but decided against going to him. She then quickly turned around and ran towards the Hyuga district. She could hear the sounds of the battle her father was waging against their pursuers. She kept wiping the tears from her face, as she ran and was trying to phase out the sounds. She had now ran about half way to the Hyuga district when she had to stop for a breather. She put a hand over her stomach and took in a deep breath. As she was about run again, she came to an abrupt stop when a kunai came flying by her. The kunai barely missed her, she looked in a all directions to see who had thrown the kunai. She could not find anyone, so the eight months pregnant Hinata got into her **Juken** stance and activated her Byakugan. She was now scanning the area with Byakugan but still she could not find who had thrown the kunai at her. Hinata's heart was pounding really fast by now because she could not find the kunai thrower. Also she was tensing up because of the thoughts that were going through her mind, she kept thinking harm could come to her baby. Hinata then heard a noise and quickly turned in the direction the noise came from, but again she saw nothing. Again she began to scan the area with her Byakugan when she saw a figure covered all in black comming at her. Hinata took a couple of steps back as figure kept getting closer to her. The figure was now in sight, all Hinata could see was black clothing and two red eyes and a sword. The figure was now about half way to Hinata, when she decided it was best for her to run. The figure had no problem catching up to Hinata, she was running very sluggishly. Within seconds the figure had passed Hinata and now was in front of her, with red eyes baring down on her. Hinata was frozen in fear and she was also panting for air. The figure then began to laugh and walked a bit closer to Hinata and grabbed her from her shoulders. She was still frozen in her spot as she was being held, then she felt pain in shoulders. The figure's hands were now squeezing Hinata's shoulders, causing her to slowly fall to her knees.

Hinata was now on her knees, she had been fully overpowered by the figure. She was looking down at the ground with tears comming from her eyes. The figure then released his hands from her shoulders and put a hand on her face. The hand then lifted Hinata's face up, where she came in direct contact with the red eyes. Hinata became very woozy but was still coherent enough to know what was going on. Then the hand came of her face and went for the figures sword, Hinata saw this and tried to move but couldn't. The figure now had sword in hand and pointed it at Hinata as he began to talk.

"I'm going to make you suffer bitch. I'm going to do the exact things Naruto has done to me, to you. Your child will never be born, Uzumaki blood can not be allowed to spread." Said the figure in a masculine voice. Hinata just looked up with fear and closed her eyes, while she put her hands over her stomach. The figure then slowly began to remove the black wraps on his face revealing his face. Then with sword he slowly lifted Hinata's head up, so she could see who her killer was going to be. As the black wraps fell to the ground and Hinata slowly began to see who her assailant. She began to shake uncontrollably and she began to squeeze her stomach area even tighter.

"Heh, Hinata trying to protect your child. Well how happy are you to know my face is the last you will ever see. Now Hinata do you have anything to say before I kill you." Hinata tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth, she was close to blacking out. She kept trying until finally she mustered one word.

"S-sasuke."

"Heh, I was worried you hadn't recognized me with all your tears." Said Sasuke while looking down at Hinata. He then moved his sword up and pointed it down, the sword was near his shoulder. He then thrusted down, the sword came down very fast into Hinata's thigh. The sword went about half way into her thigh before it collided with bone. Sasuke just stood over the pregnant Hinata smirking, as she began to pant and give of small crys of pain. He then picked up her head with his free hand so she could see his smirk. He slapped her and removed the sword from her thigh and then pushing her to the ground. Hinata was now the ground with blood profusely comming out of her thigh, she tried to put a hand over it only to have it kicked away by Sasuke. He then put his foot on her wound and pressed down on it, making her give it a loud cry.

"See trash with enough pressure even you can scream. To bad you are going to die, this really could have helped you with your shyness problem." Sasuke said this as he pressed down harder on Hinata's wound causing her to scream in agony once again. He then move his sword over Hinata's stomach and put the tip of the blade on her hand which was squeezing her stomach. He then moved his foot from her wound, so he was now standing on her side andwas begining to put his weight over his sword. She was looking at him with fear and again tried to move but she couldn't she was still frozen in fear. The tip of the blade began to cut into her hand drawing blood, this caused Hinata to finally black out. She was out cold and Sasuke knew it and gave a small laugh.

On the way to Snow Country:

Naruto was looking at a brown bird flying above the area where Itachi, Kisame and he were resting at. He smiled at the bird, it reminded him of his love Hinata

"What are you smiling at" asked a very inquisitive Itachi. Naruto looked at him and smiled even more and put his hand over his heart.

"At the brown bird flying above us, it reminds me of my love."

"I see, I'm glad you have people that are precious to you Naruto."

Naruto then looked up to the sky to try to see bird again. But when he looked up again the bird was gone, and he caught glimpse of the bird in the distance it was falling to the ground. Naruto quickly got up and ran to the bird who was now on the ground. When he got to the bird he picked it up, only to find out the bird was dead and very cold. To Naruto it was as if the bird was just frozen alive and died in the air.

"Hinata." He said this as he put the bird closer to his heart and tears began to come down his eyes.

Back to Konoha:

Sasuke's sword was across one of Hinata's hand and the tip was begining to puncture through the other hand. Without notice a kunai came flying at Sasuke, causing him to remove the sword away from Hinata and to put a hand over his face. He then looked around to see who had thrown the kunai, but in his rage he could not see anyone. He then decided to turn around back to Hinata and finish the job he had started, when he place over Hinata again. Kunai again came flying at Sasuke and this time it cut his right cheek, causing blood to flow from his cheek. Sasuke was now in a rage his chakra was flaring up and he turned around again looking to see who had thrown the kunai. This time he didn't care to put his hand over his face, then suddenly Sasuke caught a kick to the face. He never noticed the kick, Sasuke went flying into a nearby brick fence . He went through the fence and quickly got up only to see Tenten and Lee standing before Hinata. Sasuke quickly then made a few handseals and vanished in a puff of smoke. Tenten knelt down to check down on Hinata and then looked at Lee.

"Lee she is alive but she bleeding badly from her thigh" said a very worried Tenten. Lee looked at her and gave her a faint smile and then he to knelt down. He then picked up Hinata and motioned at Tenten to get Hinata from him. Tenten did so and then ran over to a sword on the ground and picked it up.

"Hurry up Tenten take Hinatan-san to the hospital, while I will rush to the Hyuga District and notify them."

"Lee please becareful and do you think that was Sasuke, I couldn't really tell but he was definately an Uchiha. Do you think he would that."

"Tenten I said go you are wasting time go now." Lee then jumped onto a building and headed to the Hyuga district. While Tenten rushed to the hospital with Hinata on her hands, at the same time she had tears comming from her eyes. Lee was traveling at incredible speeds, he was almost to the Hyuga district. When Lee finally arrived to the Hyuga district, he began to knock on the doors of the main compound. Lee was knocking for what it seemed forever, until finally a Hyuga branch member came to the doors. The branch member examined the panting Lee over and over, the he just closed the door. Lee didn't take this lightly, Lee was pouring out anger and his chakra was flaring. Lee then took a step backwards and gave the door a **Konoha Senppu**, the kick was so powerful it shattered the doors completely. When the dust began clear, there stood a knocked out branch member and a very angry Lee before him. Other Hyugas began to come out, to see what was going on, then they saw the knocked branch member. One of them came charging at Lee, he took a swing which Lee blocked and then proceeded to hold the man down. While all the other Hyugas were preparing to attack Lee, Neji showed up.

"Lee what is going on" said a slightly agitated Neji.

"Neji, I need to speak to Hiashi-sama, Hinata has been hurt. Tenten and I stopped a man from hurting her any further and Tenten has taken her to the hospital."

"Hiashi-sama is not here at the moment, he should have been with Hinata." Neji was now began to erupt, when he finally realized what Lee had said. "LEE WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA HAS BEEN HURT, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER."

"Like I said Neji, she was hurt and Tenten took her to the hospital."

"Very well I will send people to the hospital to guard her and we will set out people to go look for Hiashi-sama." Said a very angry and agitated Neji. Man covered in blood and dragging four people in what appeared to be a chakra net, appeared behind Lee.

"There is no need to send people out to look for me Neji, I'm here. Has my daughter made it to the compound, where is she." Said Hiashi in a stoic manner. Neji looked and him put his head down.

"She was hurt and has been taken to hospital. Lee and Tenten stopped the man who was hurting her."

Hiashi's chakra then began to flare all over the compound and his Byakugan even activated without any handseals. Hiashi looked down at the four Uchiha and then looked at his people.

"Listen to me now be on high alert I belief the Uchiha are out to get us. Neji take these Uchiha tot he hokage and tell him they tried to kill me. As for me, I'm going to my daughter and also notify the Uzumaki of what has occured." Then without warning Hiashi jumped to a building and headed to the hospital. Lee then looked at Neji and turned to the beaten Uchiha and picked up the chakra net.

"I will help you take them to the Hokage, Neji."

"Thank you Lee."

They were now at the doors to the hokage mansion when Lee turned to Neji. Lee gave Neji a very deep look and then dropped the chakra net.

"Neji, I have something to tell you" said a very stern Lee.

"What is it Lee."

"I belief the person who attacked Hinata-san was none other then Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji's chakra just flared up but he did not say anything, and motioned to Lee to continue into the hokage mansion.

A Hyuga arrived at the Uzumaki compound and went directly to the house of Jiraiya and Tsunade. He knocked very and fast, immediately someone came to the door, it was Tsunade.

"What is it, what can I do for you."

"Tsuande-sama, there has been an attempt on Hiashi-sama's life and Hinata-sama has been hurt. Could you please go to the hospital and check on Hinata-sama for us." With a blink of an eye Tsunade was gone, the Hyuga never noticed her leave.

On the way to Snow Country:

The trio was now walking again, they were delayed a bit, after Naruto decided to bury the dead bird. The walk had been silent, none of them wanting to talk, it was almost as if they enjoyed the silence. All kinds of thoughts began to go through Naruto's mind and he eventually turned to look at Itachi.

"Itachi you wish to portect those that are precious to you, do you not?"

Itachi came to a stop and looked at Naruto. "Yes Naruto I wish protect all those who are precious to me."

"Well I was thinking, we have a common enemy and we have people who we want to protect. Why don't we make a group that will protect the weak, those precious to us and will also be assembled to kill the Uchiha."

Itachi was almost staring at Naruto now. "Naruto there is just something about you, that will not allow us to fail. I'm sure if will make a group like this, you will make it succeed."

"So you agree to make the group."

"Yes"

Kisame then decided to speak up. "So what will our group be called."

Naruto looked and him and smilled. "I was thinking we will call ourselves Ryoushi(hunters). But the group will not just be us, I will call for three of my friends in Konoha to help us."

"Very well, I too have a friend who I would like to join us." Said a very excited Itachi, well excited for him which wasn't much.

"I think we should make our base of operations in Snow Country for now." Said Naruto to his two companions. They looked at him and simply nodded Naruto then made a few handseals and bit his thumb drawing blood and then slammed his hand on the ground. With a puff smoke revealed a red toad that was a little taller then Naruto.

"Gamakichi" said a smiling Naruto. "I need you to tell Neji, Lee and Shikamaru that I need them in snow country no questions asked. Also please go to Hinata and tell her I'm ok and that I miss her very much. Also go to my people and tell them the same." Gamakichi simply nodded and leaped into the air and he was on his way to Konoha.

"Naruto, I think we should add one more goal to our group" said Itachi.

"What might that be Itachi."

"I wish for our group to go after a man named Orochimaru, I'm sure you know of him."

"Of course I do, the man who has an Uzumaki and an Uchiha eye. Yes he is very evil we must set out to take him out, in the past he has caused Konoha great pains."

"Good Orochimaru your days are numbered you son of a bitch." Said Itachi, as he was giving of killer intent. Then silence struck again, as the trio continued on there way to Snow Country.

Uchiha elder chambers:

There in the chamber stood Sasuke and Fugaku infront of a man sitting in a chair behind a desk. He motioned for them to come and sit on the chairs infront of him, they did so without any complaints. As they came to their seats to sit down, the moved his face from the darkness revealing a pale face with a red and a blue eye. Sasuke and Fugaku never moved from their seats, it was almost as if they were mesmerized by the man. The man then pulled a scroll from his kimono and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took the scroll in hand and looked at his father who was just nodding at him.

"You two have caused us to not be able to execute our plans to take out the Uzumaki. Even though we can not do what we wanted to do yet, your little happenings have actually helped us. Sasuke you will have to leave Konoha, you can not stay here after what you did to the Hyuga girl." The man said this with a very sinister voice.

"Well if I have to go away from Konoha where do you expect me to go to. The Uchiha are strong we can take on the Uzumaki right now if we wanted to." Sasuke retorted with a smirk, he trying to show his Uchiha supiriority. The man looked at him and smiled at him.

"You don't understand, what you guys did, have caused me to make different plans. You Sasuke will go to a base of mine located with in River Country, there you will wait for people, I will send to you. You Sasuke will be in charge of a group I'm going to setup."

"I see, so what will be the purpose of this group, your putting me in charge off."

"The group will be made of you and some of my strongest experiments. Your goals will be to cause havoc in Fire Country and the surrounding countries. You will also be in charge of inflicting as much damage as you can to the Uzumaki, eventually wiping them from the face of the earth. Also you will have to take care of you Hyuga problem, if this Hinata survived, you will have to make sure you kill her. I have a feeling that her child will bring only bad things to us."

"Very well I can do that, but I would also like to add somethings to this plan of yours. I will concentrate on finding Uzumaki Naruto and kill him. Also I would like to call the group Junsei(pure), because the Uchiha are of great blood. We are purifiers of all that is tainted and not pure."

"Hehe Sasuke your growing to be pretty sinister. Also Sasuke you should probably find your best friend and kill them. I have a feeling you will need all the extra power you need. I will give you the **Ten no Juin** if you like, to give you more power. The reason I ask you to kill your best friend is that I want you to attain the Mangnekyou Sharingan. This will make you alot stronger and serve me alot better."

Sasuke looked at him and got up. "Very well I will recieve the Ten no Juin but first I must look for someone. And also as for Hinata we will take care of her in due time." With that said Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Fugaku you will have to go on damage control, your stunts may cause us more problems then we need. Go deny everything, just say those Uchiha acted alone." The man said this to Fugaku with a smile.

"Very well I will take care of this." That was all Fugaku said, as he too disappeared ina puff of smoke.

_Thoughts of the pale man:_

_"Yes I need Sasuke to get that form of the Sharingan. So I can finally kill his brother, and also because this body is getting tired and I will need a new one soon. Also if he fails I should kill Jiraiya to see if I can also get this form of the Sharingan."_

The next day at the Konoha hospital:

There in the hospital next to the ICU room stood all of Hinata's friends and her family. There were Uzumaki and Hyuga guards all over the area, even the Hokage was present. Hiashi was running circles, he was a nervous wreck, he was also speaking with Sarutobi.

"I have no doubt Fugaku sent these attackers against us. But we still don't know who attacked Hinata, Lee nor Tenten have said anything to us about the attacker. All theys aid was that they stopped him." Hiashi said this in a rage, with his chakra flaring abit.

"Well I wouldn't doubt Fugaku did this, Ibiki is interrogating the Uchiha you brought. So far that Uchiha aren't talking and also the Uchiha clan is denying they knew of this. They are saying these Uchiha acted alone. Right now my hands are tied because ever since Arashi died the Uchiha control most of the council. So we will have to buy our time and continue our investigation."

"I will not act for now Sarutobi, just because I love Konoha so much and will not allow harm to come to my home. But this was an attack on my family, and my honor will demand revenge. They did try to kill my daughter and unborn grandchild, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi was about answer back to Hiashi but he was cut of when the door of the ICU room slammed open and out came Tsunade. Everyone looked at her and were waiting for an answer from her, they wanted to know how Hinata was doing.

"She is doing ok right now, I had to use a jutsu to stop the child from being born. She was going into labor when you brought her here, but in her condition we had to stop the labor. Hinata could not afford to give birth in her condition, but we have to keep an eye on her. We have to give the child time to be born, it has to be born at the right time." The blonde said this with anger, who could blame her, Hinata carried Uzumaki blood in her.

"So my daughter is ok" asked an inquisitive Hiashi. Tsuande looked at him and nodded, Hiashi smiled and put a hand over his heart.

"When can we see her" asked Ino of Tsunade.

"You all can see her after her family sees her, but Hinata will be asleep for awhile, she needs alot of rest."

Everyone nodded at Tsunade and watched as Hiashi went into the room where Hinata was in.

Neji and Lee were in the corner of the hall. They were discussing what they were going to do about the situation they were in.

"Lee the sword you found, it was a Uchiha sword wasn't it" asked Neji.

"Yes it was, but like I told you before I belief it was Sasuke who did this. We have to keep an eye on him, until we can strike against him."

They both nodded in agreement and walked over to the others waiting to go see Hinata.

Training Ground Seven:

Sasuke had arrived to see Sakura training alone. He approached her and gave her a hug, she would have never expected this from Sasuke. She was shocked to say the least.

"Sakura, I know sometimes I'm mean to you. But I want you to know I consider you my best friend." Sasuke said this with a huge smile. Sakura was in extacy at hearing her love, her Sasuke-kun say this to her.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun I too consider you my best friend. I can't believe this is happening."

"Sakura will you follow me anywhere I go. Will you follow your best friend anywhere he goes."

"Yes Sasuke-kun I will follow you anywhere you go."

"Sakura if we're to face trouble would you die for me, as I would die for you."

"Of course Sasuke-kun, but we will not die, because your so strong."

Sasuke just smirked at her and motioned at her to follow him. Sakura did this with out question and followed her love.

On the way to Snow Country:

A man appeared infront of Itachi, Naruto and Kisame.

"Itachi-sempai" screamed the man. The he began to make handseals and looked at Naruto.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Well thats it for this chapter, I really hope you guys liked. Anyways stay tuned for more chapters to come for this story and any of my other stories. Thanks again for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Blind Betrayal**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**"B"** Demon talk

_"B" _Thoughts, Flashbacks

**"B"** Jutsus, Abilities etc...

_**Chapter 5: Death, Blossoms and Kitsunes**_

Ada turned to look at the man who had placed him in a jutsu. The man was tall and had black hair, had a jounin vest and was smoking a cigarette. Ada pointed his hand towards the man and bones began to come out of the tips. Orochimaru and Kabuto were just staring with a smirk on their faces but Orochimaru did have his Kusunagi protruding from his mouth. Ada was shocked that all of the sudden he could not control his hand as it began to retract to his side. Orochimaru began to walk closer to Ada and thats when a large man in a semi samurai outfit got in between them. Kabuto quickly pulled a kunai from his kunai holster and got into a throwing position.

Orochimaru launched himself at the large man and Kabuto quickly fired his kunai at the man holding Ada. The man seeing the kunai coming at him had to release Ada from his jutsu so he could dodge the incoming kunai. The large man did not move from Orochimaru's way and barely managed to block the kusunagi with a kunai. Ada felt that he was now free and quickly jumped on a railing which was on the ceiling. Ada extended both of his hands towards the four shinobi and began to fire bone bullets from them.

"SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF THE WAY," screamed the large man.

"Chouji quickly go and get back up, we can't handle this," stated Shikamaru who by now had lost his cigarette.

Chouji hesitantly looked at Shikamaru, but with a rather sad face turned around and did what he was told. The rain of bone bullets was still coming from Ada, when he noticed Orochimaru had retracted his kusunagi. Orochimaru now had his large tongue sticking out and was now looking straight at Ada.

"Kabuto go after the Konoha ninja leave the half Kaguya boy to me." Said Orochimaru as saliva ran down from tongue.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto as he launched himself at Shikamaru.

Ada was now beyond frustrated and quickly stopped his bone bullet barrage. He quickly reached for both of his bone swords and prepared to launch himself at Orochimaru. _"Damn these guys are stronger then I thought. I have to keep an eye on the Konoha ninja he can be killed by this man. I will not let him kill anyone else."_

Without warning Ada launched himself at Orchimaru with both of his bone swords pointing forward. Orochimaru smirked when he saw this and quickly jumped in the air causing Ada to completely miss him. As Ada landed he stumbled with the force of his landing, this was the opening Orochimaru needed. Orochimaru quickly fired his tongue at Ada, the tongue wrapped around Ada's right leg. With a massive thrust backwards Orochimaru sent Ada flying against a wall causing him to loose both of his swords in the process. Ada was now the ground and was not moving, on the other side of the building Kabuto now had Shikamaru pinned down.

"Kabuto quickly kill him, so we can get the boy and leave," said a rather calm Orochimaru.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," was all Kabuto was able to say when he noticed the entire building was engulfed in darkness.

"Quickly Kabuto kill him, don't worry about the darkness sphere," screamed Orochimaru. Kabuto who could only hear his master, did as he was told and began to thrust down on Shikamaru. But the strike never came Kabuto's hand was stopped half way and was being crushed by another hand. Kabuto was quickly flung away from Shikamaru and Shikamaru was picked up by the same hand. The darkness sphere now began to recede, revealing Kabuto half way through a wall and Ada holding up Shikamaru. Orochimaru not liking what was going, so began to make handseals and when he was finished he smirked at Ada. Ada quickly recognized the handseals and threw Shikmaru out of the way as he jumpe into the air.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**"

With a quick motion Orochimaru released many fireballs aimed directly at Ada. As the fireballs were coming at Ada he failed to notice that Orochimaru had thrown a kunai in between the fireballs. Ada quickly began to dodge the fireballs and also made a bone spear from his arm and aimed it at Orochimaru. As Ada was now dodging the last of the fireballs, he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. The kunai had struck Ada on the shouler causing him to drop the bone spear because of the pain. Ada quickly reached for the kunai and began to pull it out, this gave Orochimaru the opening he needed.

"Silly boy, you were never a match for me. Now you will be lucky I don't kill you like I did your father, you will be my next vessel." Said Orochimaru as he continued to salivate towards the hurting Ada.

Ada by now had pulled the kunai from his shoulder but something was wrong. He quickly fell to his knees and was begining to pass out. Orochimaru was now walking directly towards Ada and thats when Shikamaru got infront of Ada. He had a kunai out and ready to attack Orochimaru, on the other side Kabuto was now out of the wall. Orochimaru saw this and motioned at Kabuto and they both launched both of themselves at Shikamaru. Kabuto threw kunai at Shikamaru and Orochimaru launched his tongue at Shikamaru. Shikamaru threw his kunai towards Orochimaru but the snake quickly dodged it. Shikamaru then began to flip backwards away from the kunai Kabuto had thrown. And then without warning Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Shikamaru's leg and smashed against the floor. Shikamaru was now out of it, when Shikamaru flew into him thrusting his kusunagi into Shikamaru's stomach.

Shikamaru screamed in pain as blood poured from his stomach and also blood begin to come out from his mouth. In a swift motion Orochimaru pulled the kusunagi out of Shikamaru sending flying against a table.

"Kabuto get the boy he should be paralyzed by now," said a calm Orochimaru.

Kabuto quickly listened headed towards Ada, when leaned over to pick up Ada two kunai came flying passed him. Orochimaru and Kabuto and Kabuto were startled to see who had thrown the kunai, there infront of them was the Amekage. The old kage was in a fighting pose and had a kunai in each hand. Orochimaru motioned Kabuto to come to him and they both got into fighting poses and face the Amekage.

"Longtime no see Ranpu-sama," said a smirking Orochimaru.

"Its never good to see you Orochimaru, you are a scar on the face of the land." Said the Amekage as he launched himself towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru never moved away from the incoming Amekage. Orochimaru took the full force of the blow the Amekage gave him. The Amekage drove both kunai into Orochimaru, but blood or screams of pain never came, the snake simply begin to mealt away. Kabuto rushed at the Amekage swinging his kunai at him. Kabuto now had the Amekage cornered, when Kabuto began to make handseals. Suddenly out nowhere hands sprung from the ground and grabbed the Amekage. The Amekage was now stuck to the ground he tried to break free but he could not budge from the hold.

"Now you die," said the smirking Kabuto.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**"

A great explosion of wind came crashing against the old kage, causing everything behind him to be leveled. The Amekage's skin also began to bleed because of the speed of the wind it ripped his clothing an skin. The hands now holding the old kage began to lift him up and threw him at Kabuto. As the body of the Amekage was in the air, Kabuto appeared above him and kicked him to the ground head first. Orochimaru was out of the ground and had his kusunagi coming out of his mouth and turne to face Ada.

"Ranpu-sama you seem weaker in your old age, you disappoint me." Said Orochimaru as he began to take steps towards Ada.

The Amekage who was still on the ground began to lift himself up, revealing a bleeding and bruised face. Kabuto drew chakra to his hands and charged towards Ada with reckless intent. The Amekage saw this and also charge towards Ada, in orer to protect him.

"Orochimaru, you and your underling are pure cowards," screamed the Amekage.

"Are you going to protect this boy Ranpu-sama, if you don't he is going to die." Orochimaru said this as he was now in utter flight towards Ada who was now collapse on the ground. Ada's eyes widen when he saw Orochimaru coming at him but as much as he tried to move he couldn't he was paralyzed. Then there was complete silence the only thing that coul have been making was noise was the blood dripping from the stomach of the Amekage. The Amekage had sacrificed himself in order to protect Ada and in the process Orochimaru had burrowed the kusunagi into him. The Amekage was now in utter pain and also began to feel the effects of blood loss.

"Why did you save me old man," said a rather shocked Ada.

The Amekage turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "The defenseless should never be killed, plus I see promise in you boy."

"Kukuku, how touching Ranpu too bad I never intended to kill the boy. It was all a ploy to get you to sacrifice yourself, there was no nee to fight you. That is the weakness of the kind hearted, you value life." Said Orochimaru as he swiftly thrusted his kusunagi to the left competely cutting through the Amekage. The Amekage was now bleeing profusely and was one the ground with a cut going from his mid stomach all the way to his left side. As Orochimaru retracted his kusunagi, he drew his tongue out and gave a lick to Ada's wound.

"I have now tasted you boy, soon we will be one." Said Orochimaru in a sinister voice. Ada was now confused and almost completely terrified at the actions of Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly motioned Kabuto to pick up Ada, when kunai came flying at them.

"OROCHIMARU BACK AWAY FROM MY SON," screamed Kushina.

"Well look who it is dear old Kushina. I see you came to the village meetings. I don't know why you did, are you feeling guilty for leaving your son behind all those years back. Feeling guilty are we. Well I have a secret to tell you, you are no better then this village. You left your son behind and so did they, kukuku." Said Orochimaru with a sinister smile across his face.

"Shut up Orochimaru, now get the hell away from my son before I kill you. You took my husband from me, I will not let you take away my son from me." Said Kushina with rage building all over her body.

"Kukuku, well I guess you win this round. I sense Konoha shinobi coming, but I will have your son. Oh and one more thing before I leave ask Tsunade why Konoha let your precious Naruto-kun die." And with that being said Orochimaru and Kabuto began to melt into the ground.

Kushina quickly ran over to Ada and embraced him in her hands. Hikaku ran over to Shikamaru and to the Amekage and began to try to help them.

"Mother I'm so sorry," said a tearful Ada.

"Don't worry Ada it will all be ok soon," said Kushina who could no longer hold her tears back. _"What he said to me could be true Naruto can be dead. What I did those years back was for the best, he would have been killed if I would have taken him to Whirlpool. He carries the lineage of the Namikaze, that name alone would make people enemies of him instantly. My son you can not be dead."_

"Mother do not worry what Orochimaru said can not me true," said Hikaku in a mild tone.

Suddenly Konoha shinobi began to arrive at the scene. Chouji was infront of them all and quickly ran over to his friend Shikamaru. A medinin also ran over to Shikamaru and began to treat him. Sakura and Tsunade also arrived at the scene with other shinboi. Sakura quickly rushed over to the dying Amekage and began to try to save him. Tsunade walked over to Ada and began try help him but was cut of by Hikaku and Kushina. Tsunade was startled to say the least by their actions.

"I will not let you treat my son, unless you can promise no harm will come to him." Said a rather stern Kushina who had fury in her eyes.

"I promise no harm will come of him, just let me treat him." Said Tsunade in a pleading voice.

"Very well."

"Konoha has a habit of showing up late to things don't they. Whirlpool whouldn't have suffered if not for Konoha's slowness." Said a smirking Hikaku.

Tsunade quickly went over to Ada began to treat him. Sakura was trying her best to save the Amekage but her efforts were to no avail. The old kage was passing and with his last ounces of life he motione Sakura to come closer to him.

"Please listen to me young lady, if a man comes here by the name of Ketsuraku. Please at all costs tell him to forget about revenge." And those were the last words of the Amekage.

Sakura quickly got up and turned to look at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama the Amekage has passed away."

"NANI! Quickly get the rest to the hospital, I must go to the council. We must cancel the village meetings." Said Tsunade, as she got up Kushina place a firm hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"We must talk about my son, I want to see him."

At hearing Kushina utter those words Tsunade came to a complete stand still.

Two hours later at the gates to Konoha:

Ketsuraku stood at the gates and was now wearing a hunter nins mask. All the cuts and blood that were on his body were completely gone. He now began to walk towards the chunin guarding the gates.

**"Our revenge is at hand are you ready to kill everyone here."**

"Yes I'm ready to kill everyone but not just yet. First we will go in and scout. Plus I must go to my old apartment and collect something I left behind, thats very important to me.

**"Are you wanting to get that damn picture she gave you. I see you are still weak you still love her and here I thought you wanted to kill her."**

"Thats not it, shut the hell up. I will kill her, she betrayed me after all remember."

**"Well don't forget our goals and plans. You must not fail us remember, you are a killer and now you must kill them all. Like you said they did betrayed you, never forget it."**

"I know what I must do to accomplish our goals."

**"I hope the hunter nins mask will help us. It was killing the hunter nin was it not but did you have to decapitate him."**

"Well he wouldn't have given me the mask, if I hadn't cut his head off."

**"Like I said you are a damn killer and you loved it. You enjoy every minute that you kill people."**

_Flashback:_

_"Why are you following me," screamed the hunter nin at Ketsuraku._

_"I need your mask now let me have it," Ketsuraku simply said._

_"Over my dead body, will you ever have it."_

_"Very well its your choice."_

_Ketsuraku was quickly behind the hunter nin who was shocked at how fast Ketsuraku was. Ketsuraku soon was shocked that he coul again see the outlines of people. And the sudden lapse of concentration from Ketsuraku gave the hunter nin the opening he needed. The hunter nin jumped into the air and quickly three kunai at Ketsuraku, only to have the kunai completely miss. Ketsuraku's movement wast to fast for the kunai, and by now had a chakra sword formed on his hand._

_"I'll ask you one more time hunter nin give me your mask."_

_"Like I said before over my dead body."_

_"Then you choose to die," screamed as he charged the hunter nin. Before the hunter nin could react Ketsuraku was behind him and with a swift motion of his hand he cut off the hunter nin's head off. The lifeless body and the head landed on the ground besides Ketsuraku, who was smirking. Ketsuraku then simply went to the head an removed mask which was covered in blood. The body was also pouring out blood which Ketsuraku was stepping on. Ketsuraku then simply put the blood soaked mask over his face and continued to walk towards Konoha._

The Hokage Tower:

"Kushina could you please sit down," said a rather nervous Tsunade.

"No I will not sit down, all I have asked you is to tell me where my son is or what has happened to him."

"You see this very difficult for me to say," Tsunade was now crying.

"So are you not going to tell me and don't cry I never liked crying."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your son Naruto fell in battle." Tsunade could now barely control her emotions, she was almost to her knees.

Kushina did not respond to Tsunade she simply kept looking at the ground for what seemed to be hours. _"I'm so sorry my son, what I did to try to protect ended up costing you your life. I know now that I will never be able to ask you person for your forgiveness. An for that I'm truly sorry my dear son."_

"Tsunade, my other sons and I will want to go to his grave. Or to your monument where you honor the names of those fallen in combat."

Tsunade was frozen by the question Kushina asked and simply looked down.

"Well can you tell me where they are located in your village."

"I'm sorry Kushina but he does not have a grave and his name was not put on the monument."

"I see, you dishonor his father and him to no ends. So what Orochimaru said was true you let him die."

"No I loved the boy but the council would not let me give him a grave or let me put his name on the monument."

"Weakling!"

"Do you have no heart, why have you not shed any tears for your son. Did you not love him."

"Do you not think I hate myself, I would like to kill myself. I was the reason my son died I left him here. But I will not cry yet, I will do that once I find out who killed him. And before I leave, know this Tsunade if I find out Konoha had to do anything with his death. It will lead to war."

Tsunade's eyes widen when she heard the words Kushina spoke.

Konoha Main Gate:

Sakura and Nari were walking towards the main gate. Sakura even though being a high positioned ninja, still routinely picked up the gate reports for Tsunade. As she and Nari continued to walk, someone caught her eye, it was Ketsuraku who was standing with a chunin guard.

"Whats your name and where are you from," aske the chunin. Sakura and Nari were now next to them.

"My name is Bouchi and I'm from Amegakure, I'm here to report to my kage."

"Very well your papers do check out, but there is some news you might want to hear from our hokage." Said the chunin who was now very nervous.

"Hmm, very well I suppose I can do that but first could you get someone to help me find some apartments. I lived in Konoha for awhile when I was younger and would like to see them again."

"I'm sure we can help you with that sir, the ninja behind you could help you. Isn't that right Sa..." The Chunin never finished his words, the reason being Nari screamed.

"MOMMY I WANT TO GO HOME SO YOU CAN MAKE ME RAMEN!."

Sakura gave a small stare and padded the back of his head. " Nari settle down and yes I'm sure I can help Mr. Bouchi find his old apartment."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all Mr. Bouchi, we here in Konoha like to make our guests feel welcomed." Said Sakura with great enthusiasm. _"I wonder how Tsunade-sama is going to tell him that the Amekage is dead. Konoha does not nee anymore problems, Kami I hope this guy is not violent."_

Ketsuraku's mind:

**"Something seems familiar about this woman. Its almost as if we have met her before."**

"Do you think its Sakura, she does have pink hair after all. I don't remember anyone else in Konoha having pink hair. But her kid does not have black hair so its most likely not her. Sakura would be with Sasuke and I'm sure they would have kids looking like Uchihas."

**"I suppose you are right, but there is something about her that just seems familiar."**

The streets of Konoha:

"Mr. Bouchi where did you used to live in Konoha. And If I may ask why do you want to see your old apartment." Asked Sakura in a very polite manner.

"Well I used to live in the rundown section of the village, the builing was a mess. And the reason I want to see the apartment, is in hope to find something very valuble to me."

"Oh then I'm sure we can find it, Nari and I live in that section of the village."

They continued to walk to the rundown section of the village and by now Nari was getting frustrated.

"Mommy, I can see our apartment, could you please tell Mr. Bouchi if he can wait while you make me some ramen." Said an almost hysterical Nari.

"I'm sorry about him Mr. Bouchi but would it be a problem if I took to our apartment to make him ramen."

"No not at all, I happen to like ramen," said Ketsuraku with a smile behind his mask.

"That building over there is our apartment," said Sakura as she pointed at the apartment.

"Hmm, that apartment looks like my old apartment," said Ketsuraku in an almost nervoud manner. _"This woman lives in my old apartment, what are the odds of someone living in it."_

"Thats strange Mr. Bouchi I only remember one person living in the apartment before us. Hehe, I guess you must be abit older then me then." Sakura said this as they entered the apartment. Sakura and Nari quickly went to the kitchen and Ketsuraku stayed in the living room.

"Make yourself at home Mr. Bouchi," screamed Sakura from the Kitchen.

"Thank you."

Ketsuraku was now looking around the living room when something caught his eye. He walked over to it and there before him was the picture he was looking for. _"Is this woman Sakura, she has to be, why else would she have this picture. I guess I should find out if this is her and if she is I will deal with her."_

"Excuse me ma'am what did you say your name was," screamed Ketsuraku from the living room.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Well thats it for chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for all the reviews and hits, I'm glad so many people enjoying my story. Well what a chapter so many questions, what will Naruto do when he finds out the Amekage is dead. Will he blame Konoha and maybe later in the story Kushina vs. Tsunade? And what an ending to the chapter I think. Well thank you again for reading, and again I'm a write a few sentences that go with story but have nothing to do with the chapter. Oh and before I forget "Ranpu" means "light" in Japanese.

"Do you think the young Kage will put up much resistance?"

"I don't know but I hear he is quite strong."

"Well after we take him out, we will unleash hell on the world."

"Hey old man are you ready to unleash the hell, you promised us."

"I can't wait for that day to come."

"Now prepare yourselves, this is a big village and it has strong shinobies."


End file.
